


Defy Expectations

by Ashabadash



Series: Trope Tags [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year students, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, New Years, New Years kiss, New Years party, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Trope: Midnight Kiss, trope tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashabadash/pseuds/Ashabadash
Summary: “Do you have a resolution,” Hermione asked as they turned down the corridor on the fourth floor that led to their dormitory.“No, of course not,” Draco said. “Who in Merlin's name would make one of those...” he saw the disappointment on her face and stopped short. “Of course you have one. What’s yours?” he asked.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Trope Tags [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706512
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Defy Expectations

“’Throw a party,’ she said,” Draco grumbled as he skirted around a couple of Ravenclaws making out on the floor. “You need the students to like you better,’ she said. ‘It’ll be fun,” he sighed and scourgified the spilled butterbeer that ended up on the couch. 

As Head Boy and Girl, Draco and Hermione (entirely Hermione) wanted to bring up spirits and throw a party celebrating the new year. Most of the students were ready to put the last year behind them, what with the Battle of Hogwarts and the year with the Carrows teaching. Things would be better once the new year was here. 

Or at least, that’s the message Hermione Granger was trying to spread around. 

“But why do I have to be the one to throw the party?” Draco asked when Hermione put the invitations on his desk to deliver out. 

“Because you could use some positive PR,” Hermione said. “Students think you’re....”

“Uptight?” Draco provided. “Bad-Tempered? A Death Eater?”

“Let’s just say, in a popularity contest of all the past head boys...” Hermione bit her lip. “You’re about two Quidditch pitches behind Percy Weasley.” She smirked at his dropped jaw and pat his head as she walked away.

Let’s just say that Draco sent out those invitations faster than Victor Krum could catch a snitch. 

But it was also why Draco was now rushing around the party cleaning up after sloppy fourth years. 

“You need to relax,” Blaise said, practically forcing Draco to drop into the big armchair behind him. “Save the cleaning for the house elves.” 

“If Granger hears you saying that she’ll jinx you into the next new year,” Draco said, looking over his shoulder. The Head Girl was on the other side of the room, chatting happily with Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. 

“We have more important things to discuss,” Blaise said, lazily shooing away a Gryffindor that walked in their direction carrying half a broken lamp. “For instance, who are you snogging at midnight?” 

Draco gave him a deadpanned look. “I’m not snogging anyone at midnight, Zambini. Honestly, at this rate, I’m going to bed before it even gets close to midnight.”

“I won’t allow that,” Blaise said firmly. “Even if I have to snog you myself.” 

“I beg you, please don’t,” Draco rolled his eyes. He got up and Blaise made crude kissing faces at him. Draco at least had the satisfaction of shoving Blaise off of his armchair and toppling him to the ground. 

He wasn’t social by nature, but he at least showed face for a bit and talked to a few people, wishing them a happy holiday. He also dodged Blaise twice before pawning him off on Millicent who finally took pity and dragged his friend to the other side of the room to play a game of exploding snap. 

“Having fun?” someone asked him moments later, and he turned to see Hermione grinning up at him. Her hair was tied up in some complicated bun on her head and she was holding two butterbeer bottles. She handed one to him and clinked them together. 

“I’m not looking forward to this mess in the morning,” he admitted, shrugging. “But otherwise...” he looked around; the party seemed to be going as well as any other Hogwarts party would be under normal circumstances. “It’s not bad.” 

“Not bad?” Hermione asked. Her eyes were twinkling with an expression that Draco learned over the year was a mix of joy and mischief. She pointed across the room at a trio of Hufflepuffs playing exploding snap. “Those second years haven’t said a word all semester, and now they’re learning it’s okay and safe to be interacting among friends.” She pointed to a group of kids dancing. “And those boys, this time last year, were on the run from snatchers. But now they’re ready to embrace the new year.” She smiled. “And Dennis,” Draco looked over at the younger Creevey brother, shyly carrying a camera and taking pictures of the party. “He’s coming back to himself too.” 

“Your evil plan is working then,” Draco asked, sipping his drink. 

“Yes, yes, it is,” she beamed. “But I didn’t tell you the best part.” 

“Oh?” 

“I just beat Dean and Neville three times in a row at Gobstones,” she smiled proudly. “So, they’re stuck cleaning all this up tomorrow.” 

“Finally using some of that “brightest-witch-of-your-age” stuff to good use, I see,” Draco smirked. She rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow. Something hit Draco in the back of the head, and he turned around to see Blaise poorly pretending to be innocent while still holding a handful of chocolate truffles. He gestured to Hermione and then to Draco and made a crude gesture that turned even Draco’s pale features pink before turning around. 

“How drunk is Zambini right now?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“No more than usual,” Draco shrugged. “I cursed him ten minutes ago so that every cup he drinks from is only water, he’ll sober up by Valentine’s Day.” Hermione snorted. She was about to say more but she must have seen something that distracted her because her eyes went wide, and she moved so that Draco was blocking any line of sight to see her properly. 

“Damn,” she whispered quietly. “I thought I ditched him...”

“Ditched who?” Draco asked. But she didn’t have time to answer as Ernie Macmillan strode his way across the room and stopped a little too close to Hermione and Draco. 

“”mione,” he smiled, clearly two or three firewhiskeys over his limit. “You’re not hiding from me, are you?” the Hufflepuff asked, trying to sling his arm over Hermione’s shoulder. 

“Please don’t call me that,” Hermione said, exasperated, dodging Ernie’s movements, making the boy nearly fall over. 

“Was hoping to catch you,” Ernie said, paying nevermind to the fact he was wobbling all over the place. “’round midnight, if you catch my drift.” Draco scowled. Surprising no one, Draco didn’t like Macmillan. He had too much of an ego and none of the experience to have earned it. He was full of himself on his best days and it drove Draco mad every time the blond rose his hand in class. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ernie,” Hermione said, taking a step back. “Why don’t you go back to the others, I think Justin was looking for you.” 

“It’s not a problem, I know things di’nt work out with Weasley,” Ernie said, and Draco scowled deeper when Hermione’s face hardened. She hated being the subject of rumors. 

“Shove off Macmillan,” Draco interjected, stepping between the two. Ernie looked him up and down a couple of times. 

“No point in fighting off a death eater,” he said darkly. Draco’s knuckles whitened when he made a fist, but then Ernie turned around and wandered away, falling over a pair of twin Slytherin boys who were sitting by the fire. 

“I hate to say these things,” Hermione said, letting out a breath, “But I’ve really always hated him.” That made Draco laugh, and he turned around. 

“I was thinking the same thing,” he said. He could tell that Ernie’s approach spoiled her mood a little though and he found himself feeling bad. He looked around; the party was quieting down a bit. Most of the underclassmen had gone back to their common rooms, and though some of the older students were still dancing and playing games, most had secluded themselves in small talking groups. 

“I think I’m going to head back,” Draco said, turning to her. 

“It’s not even midnight yet,” Hermione said, surprised. “I think you’re missing the point of a New Years party.” 

“It’s nearly midnight,” Draco said. “And I’ve got rounds to do before bed anyway.” Which wasn’t true, Slughorn had promised a blind eye as long as the festivities didn’t get out of hand. But Hermione must have noticed that Draco was simply itching to leave and needed an excuse. 

“Alright then,” she said, taking his empty bottle and placing it on the table. He went to the door, knowing full well that if he said goodbye to Blaise he’d never get to leave, and swiftly moved out to the halls of the dungeon. 

He barely made it past the potions classroom when he heard someone running behind him. “Blaise for Salazar’s sake I’m not snogging you,” he shouted. But when he turned around Hermione was there, looking amused. “Oh...sorry...” 

“I thought you could use some company,” Hermione said. Before Draco could insist otherwise, she looped her arm with his and he sighed in defeat, walking with her in the direction of the library. 

They quickly made their rounds, having mastered the path through the castle in their first weeks as Head Boy and Girl. 

“Do you have a resolution,” Hermione asked as they turned down the corridor on the fourth floor that led to their dormitory. 

“No, of course not,” Draco said. “Why would I make one of those...” he saw the disappointment on her face and stopped short. “Of course you have one. What’s yours?” he asked. 

“Oh, I don’t...” she tried to change the subject, but it was too late, Draco’s interest was piqued. 

“Go on, what is it?” he asked again, “I’ll promise to try and not laugh.” 

“I just want a year that...” she sighed. “I don’t know how to say it. I want a year where I take charge of my life for once.” 

“You don’t think you have control over your life?” Draco asked, reaching into his pocket to get the key for the Head Student’s dorms. 

“I think that the world and everyone in it has expectations for what I’m supposed to do and I just...play into it.” She shrugged. “For once, I’d like to do something just for me. Expectations be damned.” 

“If anyone can defy expectations,” Draco started, tuning the key three times to the left and then once to the right, unlocking the door, “I’m pretty sure it’s you, Granger.” He held the door open for her and followed her into the common room they shared. He dropped his jacket on the purple sofa and ran his hands through his hair. Hermione kicked off her shoes by the door. She checked her watch. 

“Nearly midnight,” she said. “I’m so excited to sleep in and let Neville and Dean do all the cleaning tomorrow!” Draco laughed in response. 

“Seconded,” he said. “Hey,” he caught her attention. “If you need help defying some of those expectations, I’m learning how to do that myself these days,” he gave her a half smile. “I’m almost a pro at this point.” He sat on the arm of the sofa. 

“Or are you now?” Hermione asked, walking over to him. 

“Yeah, didn’t you hear? I threw a perfectly normal, non-death eater party tonight.”

“I heard something of the sort,” she smiled. From out of their window, they heard students start counting down backwards from ten. At midnight, there was a bursting cheer from students. Fireworks sparkled outside and horns were blown in celebration. Finally, the year of the war, of loss, of pain, it was all over. 

“Happy New Year, Hermione,” Draco said. Hermione opened her mouth to say it back, but then she closed her mouth and contemplated for just a moment. Then she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, crashing her lips to his. 

Draco instinctively pulled her closer, placing his hands on her back and opening his mouth to invite her to deepen the kiss. They both kissed hard, trying to outdo the other. Hermione’s arms ended up around his neck, pulling them impossibly closer. They only broke apart when both of them were out of oxygen. Hermione breathed heavily, pressing her forehead to Draco’s. Draco himself was trying not to open his eyes, in case he found out that all that hadn’t actually happened. 

“Happy New Year, Draco.”

“Talk about defying expectations, Hermione,” Draco smiled, finally looking up to her. She was smiling proudly, but before she could say any more, Draco surged forward to capture her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! My 2021 Resolution is to write more, and that includes fanfiction. Enjoy this fluffy beginning of the new year!
> 
> I found a list of popular tropes on Tumblr one day. Today's Trope: Midnight Kiss for New Years


End file.
